Elizabeth
by SophieCollinsVandalism
Summary: /story/13711781-elizabeth-watty-awards-2014-2015 Read the description here and if you wanted more, just go in there in the link :)
1. Chapter 1

This world is rotten from its very core. I live in the district of Alvenia, the lowest class, where old, homeless, and poor people live. Basically, most of the buildings here are like orphanage. The day I was born is the day my family left me. Our mentor said that my parents are from the high class at district Gobllenia but that doesn't bother me because after all, I have them as my family…

We live in an autocracy government where there's a queen. Our queen is named Elizabeth but to be exact every legatee is named Elizabeth. This is how government works, every ruler must be someone named Elizabeth. They rule the world for at least one decade. After this, new successor will come. Only chosen ones were picked and those who were named Elizabeth will participate in the Decada Juegos with their partner-to-be. You can either pick someone whom will be your companion and both of you will strive for the win and both of you will be the ruler; it needs to be a guy, or just be a solo. They need to kill each other and the only one who survived will be the next ruler. They believe that this game will test on how good their leadership is or how cruel they are. Of course, you'll ask "Why name their child Elizabeth?" Well, most high class people who live in the north believe about power. They need power so they can rule and be rich. It's simple but it made me puke.

We have this bracelet weird bracelet in our hands that keep track on our identity. The Elitists will just scan your bracelet with some kind of weird techno and wala! They can see your identity. Your name, your everything except for your picture… Only high classes have the right to have pictures in their bracelet.

Why did this happen? Well, as long as I can remember from my recent history class from our mentor of course, our ancestors made some kind of drug that'll destroy the whole world. Then after that, the world risen up again but there's new rules, new world, and everything. I did the best I can to explain but it's too complicated. Okay?

So uhmmm, to the introduction of myself. My name is Molly. Just Molly. Those people who lived in lower classes have removed the rights to have a last name, cool right? So, I'm 13 years old, too young? Well at least I'm a teenager. I'm an average being. I have normal face, too normal. Brown hair, brown eyes. Typical tannish girl. I'm actually small. I'm only 145 cm. Don't judge. Being small has its perks. I live in the orphanage of Dee, our mentor. He's adapting children who have no parents and those who grew up leave our orphanage to become slave of high class people, their choice and they need to leave to survive because food here is always limited.

_Hey, gals. Our daily routine might change because today is Decada Juegos. We need to take the Floaters to get to San Dolores. Here are the following schedules. Please take your pen and paper so you can take note of it._

_6:00- 8:00 Eating_

_8:00-9:00 Packing up things_

_9:00-11:00 Trip to San Dolores_

_That's it for today. Ready your bracelet and just watch and don't do anything stupid._

I quickly get up from my bed. I'm not the only one here in this room. There are a set of double-sided bed in here. The main door opened and the sassy fat girl starts nagging.

"Wake up! Wake up! Don't be such a pig! Today is the big day and we need to follow the schedule."

Most of us started complaining on how bossy she is but wake up anyways.

We are always organized at the very least. Anita, the fat girl, wants it to be and maybe that's the perks of having her in our place. I quickly get-up and go down the ladder.

"Good morning, Lizzy."

Lizzy, the girl below me when I sleep, is my close friend. She's a really nice person and she's like the girl-next- door kind of girl. She's twelve years old meaning, I'm older than her but she thinks that she's more mature than me. Ha! Fraud! She's a ginger with beautiful blue eyes. Weird combination? Not really… and by the way, she's taller than me. Sad story bro.

"Good morning, Molly. Jeez, Anita is on the roll today!"

"Well, we don't blame her. It's Decada Juegos after all."

Her face changes and became sadder. Damn, I forgot. She had a sister named Elizabeth who were picked and died. So stupid!

"Uhmm, sorry. I forgot."

"No.i t's okay. Let's go! I'm starving!"

"Hmmm.. okay den."

After preparing, we go to the Floaters. A lot of ya'll probably are curious on what the hell is Floaters. Well, Floaters is a kind of vehicle that floats and is faster than the land vehicles. It's not the same as the airplanes for it is smaller and the shape of it is circle. The question is how does it float? Well it floats through the bottom part of the vehicle. It makes use of sound waves.

We enter in the vehicle in order. Thank god, my seatmate is Lizzy.

I rub my eyes with my two fingers… I'm tired with all of this. We're all forced to watch this… It's hard, you know. Watching someone die and make it as an entertainment.

I'm still far at the dome but I can see it far from here due to its hugeness. Well I'm late but I don't care…..

A sound at the post speaker started speaking… Huh? A girl's voice sounded like the ones you hear from your phone that says, "Sorry all lines are busy now, please try again later" or something to that effect.

_There have been… some technical difficulties. Everyone MUST get to the dome and never leave there. We just need to fix something. Anyone who has seen hanging around the street around the San Dolores will be executed immediately. I repeat….._

Oh my god. I need to go there… FAST! If I walk around from here to the dome, ten minutes will cost me. To heck with it, I'm just walking. I don't care if I die, this world is…. WHOA!

Before I could react, someone pulled me to the alleyway. The guy shut me up by putting her hand in my mouth and his hands around my knuckles at my back.

"Make one peep or I will kill you. Just keep quiet."

It's a girl's voice. She's taller than me… She's like a 6 footer or taller!

I just nod.

"Okay, don't freak out. I just need to trade. I need your identity, let's trade it."

I can now look her face. She looks like a model. She's pretty. She has perfect nose, big eyes with long eyebrows, curly hair, and pouty lips. Her eyes and hair is golden colored.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ask questions. Give me your bracelet or I'll kill you!" She draws a knife behind her pants.

I gulp. My hands are cold and sweaty now. I nod and gave it to her. She gives me her own bracelet and I give mine.

Before I could respond, she's gone in a flash running through the alleyway. What WAS that?

I started walking towards the dome…

A bunch of guys started walking towards me, The Elitists.

"Hey, you, stop loitering around and get to the dome. Let me scan your ID first." said the big black guy.

I gulped. My hands were shaky now. I give them my bracelet, which is not mine. Goddamnit!

They looked at it and scanned it.

They look at the pocket scanner and they look like they hit the jackpot.

"Ms. Elizabeth, I'm afraid you've escaped. You need to come back or you'll be executed."

"Wait what? I'm not Elizabeth! I'm Molly!"

The small guy beside the big black guy started babbling. "You shut up! You little bi-."

"I swear to god, I'm not! I'm not participating in this kind of game!"

I'm freaking out!

"Please." He looks at me then looks at his companion and before I knew it, everything went black…

So, I'm participating; the Decada Jeugos. I don't want to… This is horrible…

A/N:

I made a little change in Epilogue. So uhmmm, this is not the best chapter, godanngitt… Well, I promise I will do good next chapter… .

~Sophie


	2. Chapter 2

My head aches… I think I was being carried. I can only hear little things.

_Who….Okay….._

_Hey...Partner…._

_This is…. BEGIN!_

I felt that I was being put down and created a sound of small thump. I can't open my eyes… I think I was drugged out but at least, I can hear little things and feel. I can't take it. I think I'm falling asleep.

My body itches… I quickly opened my eyes.

I'm in a barn? At least that's how I portrait a barn when our mentor describes it. Full of hay and stuff like that. A typical barn… But no animals whatsoever.

I quickly sit down and was shocked to see a guy beside me.

A ginger… just like Lizzy…

"Oh you're awake!"

What?! She's Lizzy but…. She cut her hair!

"You… you cut you hair!"

She hit me in the head with her hand. "That's all you have to ask? Jeez…"

"Well, what happened?"

"Now that's what I call question… "

"Okay, guys. We need to stop for a bit. If you wanted to pee or buy some food, you can do it now." said the driver of the Floater.

"Hey, Lizzy… I need to pee. Will you do me a favor and guard my things?"

"Sure!"

Before Molly could go down the Floater, the driver announces something again.

"It seems that our vehicle is overcapacity. We need to reduce at least 5 people to go walk in the dome… that old hag! He should've rent at least two Floaters!"

The old hag that he mentioned is our mentor…

"I can volunteer only if I left my things here." It's Molly who volunteered… Of course, I was shock for the least.

"Uhh, sure…"

Then she wave at me and long gone. What!? She left me here all alone like that! I would never!

"So… anyone?"

I quickly raise my hand. "I volunteer!"

"Okay! I need three more!"

I quickly get my things and Molly's and follows her. As long as I can remember, she turned left.

Wait… Why did she leave without me? I'm her shadow! She can't leave without me! Maybe she's hiding something? Only to know is to follow her…

I run as fast as I could and immediately saw Molly in the street. I follow her under the dark.

She's just walking… Wait she's being dragged out in the alleyway… I run to the side so she can't see me and can hear him. It's too risky to go run and save her like that…

I should eavesdrop…

"Make one peep or I will kill you. Just keep quiet."

Wait… it's a girl's voice! Her voice is too familiar… wait! Is she the one who I think she is!

"Okay, don't freak out. I just need to trade. I need your identity, let's trade it."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ask questions. Give me your bracelet or I'll kill you!"

I quickly run and go in the other way because I bet that she would run through the alleyway… I need to confirm this…

Sorry, Molly. But she's more important right now.

"So… it is you!"

I knew this would happen eventually but I rejected the fact that it would. I know I'm a coward but Molly is important to me and I don't want her to get hurt. I'll do anything for her…

_If you do love her, as a friend, I mean… protect her… Do whatever it takes to make her alive… That's all I have to say…_

I gulped down the lump in my throat… I have to cut my hair if I wanted to help her and disguise as a boy… I opened my pink bag pack and quickly get the things that I needed… Scissors, a pair of loose jeans, a white shirt… It's pretty easy to disguise as a boy since I'm just a kid and my voice is not a problem… I don't have overgrown breasts and besides an undeveloped male looks quite a girl so I'm safe…

I cut my hair without styling it… I know it's a mess but I don't care. I don't have enough time…

After I prepare myself, I emptied my pink bag pack and put it on Molly's green shoulder bag with cute little stickers… She's still a kid… She doesn't have to witness this but we both have no choice… I, then, left mine and carried Molly's...

I run through the path on where I have left Molly and I saw her being carried by The Elitists…

"Excuse me, sir… I'm her partner and I think I need to join her. I know she's a little bit persistent on these things but sir, she don't want to participate but we have no choice, do we. So as a friend, I wanted to be with her side…"

The girl in a high class military outfit look at her subordinates and nodded…

"Ok little boy… come with us and you'll be deported in the southeast part of Asia through helicopter…"

Perfect.

"Ohh btw, drink this tablet… It'll help you survive the place… You know about the virus, right?"

She gave me two tablets and I quickly swallow it…

I give Molly her tablet even though she's asleep….

The drive to the helicopter was quiet… There was a bunch here who also will participate… Some are just staring everywhere, some are sleeping, and some are repairing and checking their weapons… Thank god I have a lot of weapons in her shoulder bag… It has guns, knives, grenade, bullets and a lot of sharp material…

I always carry these things with me. Call me paranoid but I've been trained to do this and they all know that it's necessary to bring these things and now, it's completely helpful…

We've finally arrived in our destination… A bunch of helicopters are in place along with the participants…

There are post speakers all over the place and the place is hot and there is neither grass nor plants growing in here… There are a lot of old structures in here… Maybe it's for the sake of hiding place…

The girl in the post speaker started to speak.

"Okay… There are a bunch of cameras all over the place in which you can't find it… I'll tell you the rules and regulations in Decada Juegos… First, you need to follow the objectives every day… There's no particular deadline on when this game will stop and it will depend on the objectives…

Second, you can kill your partner but if you don't want, both of you will win in the end… But this rule might change in terms of the objectives…

Third, you need to find the map somewhere in this place and go find the main starting point of the game… That's where the real Decada Juegos will start…

All of you can cooperate to get there since; you're not allowed to kill each other yet. Fail to complete this sub-objective in 30 mins will result to elimination… By elimination, I mean, death. Thank you and good luck."

After that, everyone started running… I tell you it's a complete mess… I tried to calm down since I'm carrying Molly behind my back.

It's a stampede in here since it's overcrowded. Most people get stamp on and a lot of crying…

Shit, it's getting worse… I need to get out of here.

But before I could run…

"STOOOOOOPPPP!"

A voice above us suddenly screamed. It's so loud that I made my ears bleed, I think. Of course, everyone stop.

A girl in her 20's is above the roof in my left and she's just standing her with the megaphone in her right hand.

She's tall and she really has busty boobs and a curvy body… She wears white tank top and a military pants with her military boots.

She's quite tan and her hair and eyes are pure black…

"We can't find what we're looking for if we did this thing like this!"

The guy in the background clearly disagrees. "We don't take orders from you. You little bitch!"

"Huh! What did you say!? You do realize I have a grenade in my left hand. And if you disagree, I'll fuckin' blow up this whole place and yes, I'll be the winner among you! But I didn't because I'm a little compassionate about you people! If this goes on, a lot of you will die… See that girl in the ground!?"

She pointed the now dead girl in the ground…

"She's dead… If you don't want this to happen again… Then shut up and agree with me"

The guy now shut up and another guy speaks up and raises his hand. "I think I do agree to her idea…. Those who agreed please raise your hand!"

I raised my hand along with other people.

"Now, it's settle then… Don't run…We have 15 minutes left before the time runs up… Please divide yourself in the groups of three and enter every structure that you can see in here and search for it… If you happened to find for it, go here and tell it to me and I will shout through this megaphone… Me with my partner over there…"

She pointed to a guy at the front right who is probably in his 40's.

"I will guard the place if some causality has been inflicted, now go and don't go running!"

We all walk quietly not bothering to talk with anyone. There's no point on talking with someone else when you're gonna kill each other.

Molly… she's still asleep…

I can hear sound from the distance…

"The…..map…it!"

The…map…it? Maybe they've found the map. I'll better get back… we only have five minutes left before the appointed time. Hope we get there in time.

I quickly run and I can see some few people who did the same.

The place is now crowded just like a while ago.

I saw our so-called leader at the roof trying to decipher the map. We have five minutes left.

Shit. We have no time. She's too dumb to even decipher that thing.

I raise my hand and shout as hard as I can.

"I can help decipher that thing!"

Everybody looks at me and she just raises her eyebrows.

She picks up her megaphone. "And what on earth would a kid help me in some way?"

"Well, the fact that I have confidence in myself that I would decipher it and also we have five minutes left and yeah, that's the only reason I need to tell you!"

"What a cocky boy you are! I like it! Come here!"

People give me the way since they knew that we have no time left.

I run and when I arrive, her partner helps me boost up through the roof. But before that, I give Molly to the guy first since he can't really boost me up when I'm carrying her.

I look at the map and saw that it's so easy to decipher…

"I might know where's the start of the Decada Juegos." I said smirking to myself feeling fulfilled.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell us!"

"Just follow me. I don't think we will make it through if we walk. We need to run as fast as we can. We're probably gonna make there in three minutes if we ran as fast as we could. To precise, it's the maximum number of minutes… if you know what I mean."

She just nodded. She gets the megaphone.

"Hey guys! Listen to me! We need to run through our destination and we follow him! No more questions and let's run… NOW!"

I go down to the roof and quickly run. I need not the map because I memorized it already. I have photographic memory.

I'm just curious. Why did they want us to go in a deserted place where there's only sand and no structural thing whatsoever? I guess, we will find out.

Hmmm…. Just as I thought, this place is completely and utterly nothing!

"Hey, are you fucking with us boy! There's nothing in here!"

I ask the guy to let Molly lie in the sand.

I didn't respond to her statement I just find something. There must be something in here.

There's only ten seconds left. Shit.

"Hey boy what are you doing!?"

"Yeah!"

A lot of them started to nag and whine but I don't pay attention on what they are saying.

Ha! Jackpot! There's a button thingy in the middle of all it. It looks like a sculpted stone with a button in the middle.

"Guys! Stay close to me!"

I quickly carried Molly in my back and started to push the button.

"Wha—"

Of course, that shut her up.

A big metal wall is starting to emerge in circle. There are two choices. First, you need to go inside this metal walls or second, you'll be left behind outside. I chose the inside because I have a feeling that it's the right choice.

There are only few of us who actually entered including that nagging black-haired beauty and a lot are outside. Some are actually afraid of entering here. They're just a bunch of incompetents who's afraid to take risks and I hate that kind of people. They should just die there.

The walls stop moving. I can hear murmuring. The wall is so tall that I think it's a hundred foot long. I don't know, I'm a little bad at measurements but it's too long. Well, at least I can see the sky above that made me safe a little inside.

"As you can see, I gave you two choices. And by the way, congratulation on fulfilling the sub-objective. The right one who made it to the Decada Juegos are those who are inside the wall. Those who are outside will be killed immediately. As for you guys, just stay there and we'll contact you later. Please don't kill each other yet." I can't see the source of the voice but I can feel that it's near. It's the girl's voice in the post speaker that instructed us thirty mintues before it all happened.

I carefully put down Molly in the ground. Jeez, the effect of the drug they gave her must have affected her so much. I'm getting worried about her. I lean on her chest and hear her heartbeat. Well she's still alive and that made me glad.

I shiver when I heard a bunch of people screaming and crying. They're torturing them. I scan for the people who made it here and they all have these pained and hopeless expression. Some don't even care but most of us are. It's true that they'll die in the end but just hearing them scream and cry like that makes me think that they're killing them in a different way and that makes my teeth grit.

A/N:

So this chapter is getting longer lel… I'm stopping it here and putting it on chapter 3. I'm sorry for the mistakes… I don't know on who on earth I should dedicate this chapter so if you're a new reader, just vote for my story or whatever so I can dedicate you in this chapter :P Hope you like it. BYE

~Sophie


End file.
